Zombie Thoughts
by mindandbodychaos
Summary: After the world is altered the minds of humans stays primarily intact, at least for Jane it did. See into the mind of Jane Rizzoli as she struggles to stop this "new" her and see the changes it causes her.


I hate that we ended up like this. If we had known what was happening right under our noses we would have taken precautions. You would think that the world's governments would be working together better than they are by now. They all had cases before us, plenty of them but not one country tried to work together when this all started to stop it, or at least to help some avoid the damage. Apparently it started out in the bigger cities because of all the tourists, but it didn't take us long at all to take down all the rest of the survivors. I wondered if my thoughts would ever fade for the longest time after I was altered but it has been roughly sixteen years since that day, and here I am. I remember that day perfectly, it was a great day I was going to tell Maura I was in love with her.

About sixteen years ago the virus infected Boston and New York, we were the first Cities in America to be altered. I remember sitting with Maura on her couch watching a movie, after we finished the movie we decided to go out for a run and after we were going to eat at her favorite restaurant where I would tell her I am crazy for her. Everything was going perfectly until the end of our run. We were just about a mile from Maura's house when she started feeling bad, then soon after I was feeling the same, but things get hazy after that. The next memory I have is when Maura and I were sprinting down a street after a little kid. We killed him. We are the kind of monsters that I trained so hard to keep away from other humans. It took only a few hours to realize why Maura and I attacked the young boy, it became surprisingly obvious when a man shot me in the stomach but I didn't even feel it. Well I did feel it because my ass hit the ground faster than I could have thought but there was no physical pain.

After a week or two I did the worst thing I ever thought imaginable, I ate my own mothers face. I do not know how I found her but I did. The worst part is she didn't even fight me; she just sat there and watched as I walked closer and closer, she didn't even try to stop me as I grabbed on and bit at her cheek. The entire time I was fighting. I tried so hard to stop before I bit her, then it turned into trying to stop myself from killing her. I wasn't able to do either actually, so much for big Bad Ass Rizzoli; I can't even stop myself how did I ever make it as a Homicide detective? Ma was the second to last from our family to die surprisingly. I always knew Ma was strong but I never thought she would out live all five of her kids. Maura and I went first, I'm not sure if frost or Frankie died next but Tommy was stupid enough to light his whole apartment building on fire thinking it would keep him and TJ safe. I hate to think about that because I am pretty sure Tommy made TJ suffer through the pain, I thought for sure he would be smart enough to end it quickly if nothing else.

I don't know what happened to Korsak But I know he is dead now, no one is left, there hasn't been a living person in the world for about five days. I wonder if we will adapt and start eating animals again or if we will just wither away? Who knows maybe we could all magically become well again and all the missing limbs and bullet holes will just heal so we can be back to normal. This is such bullshit. I miss Maura! After attacking that little boy I should have stayed with her, I had just eaten the boy so why was I trying to attack the man down the street? What if she is hurt? What if I don't see her again? I can't really complain, I mean I know she is alive, we don't eat out own kind, and I see her periodically so she is alive. Well to me she is alive, and I will keep looking for her. We will meet up again soon and when we do I won't let her out of my sights.

**Roughly two years later**

God damn it I'm hungry. Where the hell am I anyways? Nothing looks familiar anymore. Hey is that? Yes! Zombies! There's a zombie he is so close, just eat him. Do it! What the fuck?! Why won't you eat that guy? What now you don't like blood and flesh? Now you want to go all healthy? Bullshit, this is all bullshit. I can't believe I tried to fight eating other people so long but now I would eat one in a heartbeat. Haha heartbeat, living people, zombie. See you still got it Rizzoli, as long as you have your jokes than your life is good. Wait. Wait what the hell! That is a cow, that's a cow! It is just roaming around free! Eat it! Oh come on, what the fuck you used to eat those all the time!

**Several hours later**

Maura? That looks like Maura. God she looks so skinny. Do I look like that? Where is that cow from earlier, we will eat it together, hell maybe she will even tell me all about the globalization of how a cow will one day become a king or something. I don't give a shit what she talks about as long as I can hear her voice. She is so close now say something, say something. Come on! "Uughh. Uragh." What? That wasn't what I tried to say. Oh god she is looking at me, she still looks so beautiful. It doesn't look like she has even been in a fight, how did she do that? Out of everything that has happened she could still be a model. Walk to her, WALK TO HER! Yes, yes keep going. Talk to me Maura "Uughh. Auagm. Marra." Yes, Maura I am talking to you. Say something back. Oh please say something because you look like you will. "earrr. Maan. haanne." I love you so much Maura, I wish I could tell you that. Wait where are you going? No stay here. Maura, Maura stay here with me baby. NO! MAURA! MAURA DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!


End file.
